degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SapphireZebra
Welcome I know some of you might not like me, but just give me a chance. I promise I'll be nice! :)) ~Kelsey~ 22:26, October 24, 2012 (UTC) If I add a page or blog to a category, I think it's just courteous to just leave it there. You may not agree with it, but some other people might. If you're reading this, whoever removed my category edits. Just because you're a fucking admin doesn't mean you remove newbie edits. I know what I was doing when I put those pages in that certain category. You better watch your back. :) ~Kelsey~ 21:04, October 29, 2012 (UTC) (: Hey! Awww, thanks! You seem really nice too :) Welcome to the wiki! And haha, thank you. I ship Jeli mega hard <3 And Munro and Justin have some amazing chemistry, yo ;) seriously I think Canadian is a fine category idk. But also why did you delete my message? I was trying to help you for next time. You have to maybe talk to people instead of just deleting their message. Jake Let's eat together 14:11, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Categories It wasn't rude to remove your tags. I didn't need to ask you. I simply told you they weren't necessary, but you deleted my message for some reason. I know that you're new, and I never expected you to know all the rules, but it wasn't at all rude to remove them nor was I being mean. Removing them didn't mean I'm abusing my power as an admin, it just meant I was cleaning up what wasn't needed... 21:32, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for understanding. :) 21:40, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Hi again. Can you please stop adding categories like couple, cheating, and rivalry to all the pages? The categories, relationships, and conflicts are enough for those pages. 21:38, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ^OMG Cam, I thought that an admin approved of those catergories so I added a few :( Sorry! I'll remove them now. ^ Oh I just messaged you about that. xD It's okay. :P 21:46, November 2, 2012 (UTC) It's okay, I understand that you're still learning about the wiki rules, but in the future, please refrain from adding unecessary categories just to earn points. There are many people on here who really work hard to get their badges and it upsets me when people try to cheat to get points. 08:32, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, maybe some of the badges you earned fairly, but I'd disagree on some of them as well. For example, adding all those tags got you a lot of edit points. Yeah, I know it's hard to find good categories since most people have added them already, but since Degrassi is still an ongoing show, there will always be more pages being made so you can add some there if you need to. :3 17:26, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Haha, thanks <3 I know the whole right and wrong/relevant and irrelevant tags thing can be kinda annoying but our wiki always likes to have tidy categories on all the pages and we don't wanna clutter them with a lot of unecessary ones. Thank you for understanding though. :) 17:34, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Ahh, there isn't really a rule book, sorry. :c If you ever need to ask me for help regarding editing or something on the wiki though, just ask. As for my signature, I can help you make one if you want, but mine is actually a template and it involves knowing about wiki code so it's a bit harder to make. :p 23:42, November 4, 2012 (UTC)